This invention relates to laminated glass windscreens embodying at least one thin sheet of toughened glass.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide an improved laminated glass windscreen having dual fracture characteristics, which windscreen fractures into large particles when struck from the outside by a sharp object, e.g. a flying stone, and shatters with a powdery fragmentation if struck from the inside by a large softer object such as a human head.